1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player mechanism, and particularly to a disk player mechanism which facilitates operation and prevents the insertion of more than one disk and damage to the writing surface thereof due to its contact with other components.
In an automotive CD player, usually, a disk is inserted or ejected by the driving of a guide roller installed on the front of the main body of the player. Then, after the disk is seated on a turntable, a clamp is operated to chuck or release the disk.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a disk player as described above, a user usually inserts a disk 76 manually. Here, without being loaded on any carriage, disk 76 is inserted through an insertion slot 75 formed on the front of a player main body 78. However, in such a conventional mechanism, since the disk-inserting slot 75 is always open, disks may be dually inserted, which causes severe problems with the player. Furthermore, since the writing surface of disk 76 is in direct contact with guide roller 77 during insertion, the writing surface may be damaged.